


Amorem canat aetas prima

by lamonika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Айзек Лейхи имеет склонность целовать тебя за углом дома и получать за это в челюсть.





	Amorem canat aetas prima

— Поверить не могу, что я не сплю.

Лейхи заявляет это прямо с порога, входит, не стучась (впрочем, это и не нужно — его слышно за пару миль, он топает, как слон, и пахнет парижской юностью). Джексон прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти, думает о хорошем — так учил психотерапевт. Психотерапевта сожрали вендиго, но едва ли это кого-то волнует.

— То есть, это на полном серьезе. Ты у нас теперь гей.

Джексон думает, что Лейхи надо было пристрелить очень давно. Может, еще до его становления оборотнем. Может, в младенчестве.

— Ну, по твоему лицу это с самого начала было понятно.

Айзек нарывается.

Он больше не прилизанный паренек в кожаной курточке, теперь он похож на побитого жизнью щенка: на вид ему все те же… сколько? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Подросток, щетина на лице, воротник толстовки небрежно сдвинут вправо — ни парижского шика, ни былого очарования (и это ложь), голос теплый и тягучий, и взгляд. О, этот взгляд.

Выворачивающий наизнанку.

Через плечо у Айзека перекинут шарф, и это похоже на пощечину: каждая новая деталь — напоминание о том, что было; в сущности, не было ничего.

Был Айзек, мать его, Лейхи.

Потом он вдруг исчез.

Теперь вернулся.

Конец.

— Ты пришел сюда, чтобы шутить про мою личную жизнь? — Джексон облизывает губы — яд вот-вот готов сорваться с кончика языка и навсегда закончить этот разговор. Айзек улыбается, и в его улыбке — никакого болезненного ожидания удара. Его улыбка похожа на улыбку Арджента — скупую, быструю, горькую, словно он не имеет права радоваться жизни, как нормальный человек.

Айзек улыбается, и Джексон вспоминает, почему его так часто хотелось ударить в челюсть.

— В том числе. Знаешь, с Лидией вы смотрелись лучше. Как злые близнецы из ужастика — они, ну, убивают всех в конце фильма. А этот парень? Встречаться с бывшим бойфрендом твоего лучшего друга и братом парня твоей бывшей девушки? Это похоже на сюжет комедии, — подросток внутри Джексона подталкивает его спросить: «Ты ревнуешь?», и это самая глупая его мысль за последние пару лет. Буквально.

Айзек садится на стул, который обычно занимает Итан, крутит в руке яблоко, стащенное из вазы, смотрит пронзительно своими голубыми глазищами; если Лидия и Джексон — злые близнецы, то Айзек — тот самый ребенок «Омена».

«Для всего святого есть свое нечистое» и все такое.

— Какого черта ты тут забыл? — Джексон не шипит — по крайней мере, пытается. Эти повадки едва ли можно вытравить из человека, который узнал, что такое когти и хвост. Айзек с хрустом разламывает яблоко пополам и пожимает плечами.

— Крис попросил приехать. Сказал, моя помощь не помешает. Либо это правда, либо ваше общество чокнутых ему наскучило.

И, господи, Джексон не идиот — все, исчезнувшие из этого города, обязательно возвращаются, как возвращаются преступники на место преступления. Если они, конечно, не умерли — привет Эйдену, милашке Арджент и еще десяткам мертвецов, закопанных по всему городу. Все всегда возвращаются. Так заведено.

Но.

— Я имею в виду, какого черта ты забыл в моем доме.

Джексон видит по взгляду, этому «я придумал тысячу язвительных шуток»-взгляду, о чем Айзек хочет ему сказать. Он хочет пошутить про домохозяек, хочет пошутить про ту заварушку в клубе, хочет пошутить про Лигу Плюща, хочет пошутить про…

— Зашел поздороваться. По-соседски.

…про травмы.

Кто, если не он.

С кем, если не с Джексоном.

Корабли имеют склонность идти ко дну, самолеты имеют склонность падать, люди имеют склонность умирать, а Айзек Лейхи… Айзех Лейхи имеет склонность шутить об этом.

Айзек Лейхи имеет склонность целовать тебя за углом дома и получать за это в челюсть.

Итан появляется за спиной Джексона бесшумно и смотрит на Лейхи бесконечно долгим взглядом человека, вспоминающего лицо знакомого, о котором он тысячу раз успел позабыть. Айзек хмыкает, ломая установившуюся тишину, и салютует ладонью, молча прощаясь — снова сбегает. Вот тебе встреча, мальчик из прошлого, махнула шарфом и исчезла, как делала тысячу раз до этого.

Джексона рвет на части от желания спросить: «И это все? Больше ничего не хочешь рассказать?», и Айзек, словно читая мысли, оборачивается на пороге на пару секунд.

Ухмыляется.

«Вы с Лидией смотрелись куда лучше, — читает Джексон в его взгляде, — и ты прекрасно знаешь, почему. Потому что с Лидией нельзя было конкурировать. Потому что у тебя было на целое оправдание больше. Потому что ты сломал все, что мог».

И исчезает за дверью.

— Какого черта он тут забыл? — недоуменно спрашивает Итан, и, ох, если бы Джексон знал.

— Заходил поздороваться, — все же отвечает он, устало закрывая глаза.

Воздух звенит от невысказанных обид.


End file.
